Kaoru's Harsh Day
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Oh no! Kaoru has a headache! How will he handle it? Finished-R&R.


Ello! Hoshi is back with another fic! I wrote this when I had a headache and I figured, this might help it. XD Comments are wished! Flaming is not.

I do not own OHSHC.

-----

Sitting in his math class, Kaoru Hitachiin squinted his eyes shut. He had been having issues all day with a major headache. A few times he had debated on going to the infirmary, but what could the nurse do? Absolutely nothing. Heck, she couldn't even give him an asprin. Staring down at his paper infront of him, Kaoru put a hand to his forehead, and then slowly moved it to the back of his skull, applying pressure close to where it hurt. It barely worked, and it made Kaoru feel like his head was going to explode.

Looking at the clock, he groaned softly, scribbling down his answers in chicken scratch. It bothered him that his head was pounding this much; and he still had to visit with the other Hosts after this class. How was he going to get through it? The guests would pity him and of course, Hikaru would be worried as well creating a huge scene for the twins; so it'd be good for business--but at what price?

Five minutes left. Kaoru put his head on his desk shortly and shut his eyes. The cool feel of the desk top felt good on his cheek, even though he didn't have a fever.

"Kaoru?" asked the teacher, now looking at him.

Kaoru lifted his head and looked at his teacher, "Yes, Mrs. Akashi?"

"This is no time to sleep. Math class is not nap time; do you hear me?" she asked, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Akashi...I just have this splitting headache.." Kaoru mumbled, looking at her apologetically.

"Are you dying?"

"Pardon?"

"If you are not dying, then sit up. If you are, then go to the infirmary." she said glaring. At that, she turned around to face the board again, continuing to write down the homework assignment.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes slowly and looked at the board, beginning to write down the assignment. He hated this teacher; and it wasn't often that Kaoru Hitachiin hated someone. "Only two more minutes." he thought, putting his folders and papers safely in his bag. The teacher turned and began to say a few last minute words to her students before the bell could ring. Tuning her out, Kaoru winced at his headache, putting his hand to the back of his skull again, applying pressure.

He hadn't had a headache like this before.

The bell rang.

Kaoru stood up immediately, grabbed his bag, and rushed out of the classroom. He just wanted to lie down actually. Maybe if he talked to Tamaki and told him what was wrong, he could get out of the club activities for the day. It may not be like him to skip a day, but at this rate...

"I'm here." said Kaoru softly as he walked into the third music room.

A few of the other hosts were already there; Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori.

"Ah, I see you got here before Hikaru for a change." said Tamaki with a wide smile. "We're getting ready to do a new theme for today! It's a cosplay day as you know." he said, looking at Kaoru.

Trying to put on a brave face, Kaoru smiled a bit, "What's the theme?"

"Infirmary! Well, hospital themed!" said Tamaki as he pulled on a white lab coat.

"I believe the correct term here would be 'medical', not 'hospital', Tamaki." said Kyoya as he began to write in his book.

Smiling, Haruhi walked over to Kaoru and passed him a lab coat, "Here you go."

"Thanks..." said Kaoru, holding it in his arms. He really wanted to just go home. His head continued to pound as he pulled on the jacket.

"Takashi! We're here!" came a high pitched voice.

Wincing at the high volume, Kaoru looked at the nearby doorway to see Honey and Hikaru walking in.

"Sorry we're late. Some of our guests were talking to us as we were leaving our classes." said Honey with a smile. "There's going to be a lot of people here today, Tama-chan!"

"I'm sure of it, Honey-Sempai." replied Tamaki as he passed Hikaru and Honey outfits.

Kaoru sat down on a nearby couch and looked over at Hikaru, "How was your foreign language class?"

Hikaru shrugged a bit, "It was okay." he replied, "We took a test."

"How do you think you did?" asked Kaoru, making room for his twin on the couch beside him.

"I did alright for a change." he said with a grin, "I still wish you had gotten into Italian with me though."

Shrugging, Kaoru leaned over and fixed Hikaru's collar of his shirt, "I didn't care for taking one, Hikaru." he said and smiled a bit, "Looks like we're going to be busy."

"More than likely." mumbled Hikaru. He looked at the guests as they all began to file into the club room. After a few minutes, he looked at Kaoru, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Hikaru." replied Kaoru with a believeable smile.

"You just don't look it." said Hikaru with a frown.

As their guests came to them, Hikaru put a hand on Kaoru's forehead, "Are you sure you're alright, Kaoru?"

A few of the girls looked concerned and entertained; obviously thinking it was part of the show.

"I'm fine, Hikaru..." he whispered, looking like a tired patient.

In reality however, he was indeed tired. Tired and in pain from this terrible migrane. Throughout the next hour or so, Kaoru had done his best to ignore the headache, until...

"Ow.." he mumbled, holding the back of his head again, applying pressure and squinting his eyes shut. A few of his guests gasped and leaned toward him, very concerned. Hikaru had gone to get something and when he returned, found his twin sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chest, forehead on his knees, and his hands on his head.

"Kaoru!" he said, rather loudly as he approached.

"Ow! Hikaru..." he grumbled, wincing. Kaoru kept his eyes shut and opened them slowly, looking up at Hikaru, his guests, and a few of the other Hosts. "I'm sorry everyone...I don't mean to be a bother...but I really just need to go home...or something." he whispered, tears filling in his eyes.

"This headache...I've never felt anything like it before."

Hikaru sat beside his twin, pulling him into his chest, "It's okay, Kaoru..."

"Hikaru, why don't you take Kaoru to the infirma--" started Kyoya.

"They can't do anything for me there!" said Kaoru, a few tears running down his face, "I can barely look up; the lights are bothering my eyes, and I'm feeling dizzy. Even us talking is killing my head." he mumbled, still leaning against Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru stroked his brother's hair, looking at him worriedly. "I'll have someone come and get us, alright?"

Nodding a bit, Kaoru sat up on his own, allowed Hikaru to walk by a window for better reception, and lied back on the couch. Still very concerned, the hosts and guests watched. This was the first time that anyone had seen Kaoru this way. Question remaining though, is why did Kaoru get a migrane? Was he stressed? Sick?

Tamaki walked over by Hikaru, seeing the twin shut his phone, "You'll have to let us know later tonight if he gets better."

"It's just a headache. Just have him take something for it when he gets home and he'll be alright." said Kyoya as he walked over.

"Kaoru's never had a headache like this before though..." said Hikaru, looking over at his twin. A few of the guests were trying to comfort Kaoru, talking very softly to him, even if he didn't answer.

"I don't get it. He's usually fine."

"He could be stressed." suggested Haruhi. "I mean, I get headaches around the time of our final exams." she said and also looked over at Kaoru. "Or he could actually be coming down with something."

"I doubt that. Kaoru's the healthiest person I know." said Hikaru, leaning against the window sill. He stared out of the window over his shoulder, waiting for their ride to appear. "I'm going to see if I can get Kaoru down to the main entrance." he said, standing up straight.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Tamaki, "I mean, we can't let our other wonderful twin be sick forever!"

"He won't be like this forever; and I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll talk to you guys later." said Hikaru shortly. He walked over to Kaoru and stared at his twin. Kaoru's eyes were shut and he was breathing softly; sleeping restfully. Biting his lip a bit, Hikaru eased his brother upward a bit, carrying him on his back.

Their guests waved and talked quietly while Mori opened the door for the two twins.

"So you didn't take him to the infirmary?" asked a red haired woman, putting a cool rag on Kaoru's forehead. "Hikaru Hitachiin, I figured you--"

"He didn't want to go, Mother! We insisted on him going, but he kept saying the didn't want to go!" responded Hikaru hotly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, HIkaru...Can you pass me that bowl of water?" she asked, holding the wet rag in her hand.

Hikaru stared at his brother and grabbed the water bowl, passing it to his mother. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes. He's just got a headache, Hikaru. You've had one before."

"Not as bad as Kaoru's though." he said, sitting beside his brother now.

Kaoru winced as the rag hit his forehead again, covering up a bit more.

"He has the chills. Hm...maybe he is coming down with something." mumbled his mother, leaning down and kissing Kaoru's face. "He's too cool...so I can't tell."

Hikaru continued to stare at his twin, lying down beside him. "Kaoru..." he whispered, moving some hair from his twin's face.

"Hikaru..." came a very sleepy whisper.

A smile appeared on Hikaru's face as he put his head by his brother's shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

11:45. Kaoru had slept since 4:30. He had slept 7 1/2 hours.

"Well, I won't be able to get back to sleep for awhile." he thought, looking back up at the ceiling. He glanced to his left and smiled a bit, seeing Hikaru fast asleep.

"Hikaru's always been worried about me...I hope I didn't scare him too much." he thought, shutting his eyes for a few minutes. He yawned and began to fall back to sleep, quicker than he had expected and felt his head. No more pressure. A smile appeared on his face; tomorrow he'd be refreshed and back at the host club entertaining his guests.

When morning came, Kaoru sat up and began to get ready for school. Hikaru wasn't in the room.

"He probably wanted me to rest a bit more." he thought, pulling on his blazer and beginning to tie his tie. "I hope he slept well."

Walking downstairs, Kaoru waved at a maid, "Good morning. Is Hikaru around?"

The maid nodded, "Of course. He's in the dining hall. Are you feeling better, Master?"

"Much. Thank you." he said with a smile and made his way into the dining hall. "Morning, Hikaru!"

Hikaru nearly dropped his spoon as he looked over at Kaoru, "Kaoru!" he said and got up immediately, "Is your fever gone?"

"Yes, it is. I'm fine, Hikaru. Just hungry." Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru smiled and sighed of relief, "Thank Goodness..." he said and sat in the chair next to Kaoru. The two began to eat and talk about what their day might bring. Once they got to school, Tamaki immediately rushed up to the twins.

"Kaoru! You look like you're back on your feet and feeling better!" he said, grinning as widely as ever.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Boss." said Kaoru as he smiled back at him. "We're still having club activites today, aren't we?"

"But of course!" he said, waving his arm a bit. "The guests were so worried about you yesterday, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded a bit and began to walk down the corridor. Once in his math class, he passed the teacher his work from the day before. "I'll come by after class and give you my make-up work from yesterday. I'm sorry about that."

Mrs. Akashi nodded a bit, "It's not like you to fall asleep in class, Kaoru."

"I know, ma'am. I just-I wasn't feeling well and I didn't mean to fall asleep. I really didn't." he said, looking at her. "So, I apologize." he said, bowing slightly.

She smiled a bit and walked past him, going to collect some other things from students. Kaoru sat down and looked at the clock. Only ten more minutes. He would go to the Music Room after this and see his guests. He continued to write down a few things for homework and yawned softly. That fever took a lot out of him.

As he looked around the room, the bell rang. "I had less time than I thought." he mumbled, a smile on his face. Walking up the stairs and down the hall to the music room, Kaoru glanced out the nearby window. He had really come a long way since he first joined the Host Club with Hikaru.

Once he reached for the hendle. He froze, staring at the ground. In a few months, Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai would be graduating. So what would happen to the Host Club then? Would Tamaki and Kyoya find two new hosts? Or would Honey and Mori come back? Kaoru bit his lip and shook his head quickly, trying to rid of the thoughts. No. He couldn't think of that right now. It was still only January.

Opening the door to the club room, he smiled and walked in. To his surprise, a few of their guests were already there.

"Kaoru!" said one girl with a smile.

"Kao-chan's back!" said Honey, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"I'm not late, am I?" asked Kaoru, looking around and then at Kyoya.

"No, you're right on time. Feeling better, I see." he said, writing in his book.

"Yeah, I am." replied Kaoru. He walked over and snuck up behind Hikaru, hugging him around his neck, "Guess who."

Hikaru smiled a bit and turned around, hugging Kaoru and kissing his forehead, "I don't need to guess. I know."

---

END

I hope you all liked it. :D Review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
